


What Did I Say?

by Crowgirl



Series: Scars Remind Us [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing discussion, and ramifications thereof, between Dean and Castiel about the after-effects of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Say?

IV.

‘What are you doing!’ Castiel pulls back, his eyes wide, shocked.

‘I...what?’ Dean fumbles for what’s left of the thinking parts of his brain when most of him just wants to think about the luxurious tingling in his nerve endings and the taste of Cas’ mouth that he could get used to too quickly. He tries to think of something more compassionate to say than _“But you started it!”_

‘What are you _doing!_ I – you –‘ Castiel puts a hand to his mouth, touches his lips gently as if he can’t quite believe they’re still there.

There’s a faint current of air and Dean hears a noise like the whum of the sails on a windmill. But there’s no windmill for miles around and he knows what that sound is. ‘Cas--’ He reaches out a hand towards the smaller man, but Castiel jerks back, his eyes wide, too bright, gleaming with a color not their normal blue. And even through the inhuman light, Dean thinks, he looks...hurt? Like Dean just kicked his puppy.

‘What the Hell are you doing! What was that!’ Castiel cuts himself off short, closing his shining eyes, taking a deep breath and Dean is glad because the hair on the back of his arms and neck is beginning to stand up and the Impala is trembling as Cas speaks. He’s seen angelic rage from a distance often enough; he really doesn’t want to be this close to it.

‘Cas--’ He doesn’t get much further this time, either.

Castiel opens his eyes again; they aren’t shining with that unearthly silver light this time, but they are too bright and Dean thinks with a moment of shocked clarity that Castiel is going to cry and that’s just not right. ‘It is cruel of you to tease me, Dean.’

And there’s a clap of wind, almost loud enough to make Dean’s ears pop, and Cas is gone.


End file.
